Shy Girl
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: SessRin oneshot...Sesshomaru goes to a school dance against his better judgement there he meets Rin. Will he win her over or will Kagura get in the way?edited & revised


_**Okay, I've redone this slightly and it's now been edited. **_

**_This is a oneshot, meaning one chapter. I've had enough requests for a sequel so I'll get that up soon too. It won't be for about a week though because I'm going on a camping trip. I hope to see you all then! Oh, and this is based off of a song I like entitled Shy Girl._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Shy Girl! **_

* * *

Shy Girl

I looked around me at the milling crowd of teenagers. Weren't school dances supposed to be fun, or at least entertaining? Well, my experiences with dances said otherwise.

It wasn't that I didn't like dancing, or didn't have girls to dance with. Being Student Body President always had its perks, and girls and popularity were one of them. And I do enjoy dancing, it might actually help if my dancing partners knew how to dance.

Loud music didn't bother me either, you get used to it when it's a common occurrence in your own home.

I glanced around and my eyes landed on my younger half brother and his date, Kagome. She was beautiful, and had a sparkling personality. How had my imbecile brother found someone like her? The chances were unbelievable, yet there they were, right before my eyes.

They had been dating since the beginning of the school year.

I turned my attention to my brother's best friend and his dancing partner. Miroku held the girl to him in a slow dance, he always seems to be slow dancing, no matter how fast the beat of the song. I was forced to give him credit, though grudgingly, seeing as he hadn't tried anything perverted yet. How he had managed to convince Sango, Miroku's lifelong crush, to accompany him to the dance was beyond me.

I shook my head and I found myself looking at Koga and Ayame. They were off in a corner making out like there was no tomorrow. The only reason Koga even paid the other demon any attention was because the girl who held his affections was InuYasha's girl. I suspect that if InuYasha and Kagome were to ever break up, not very likely seeing as how much they loved each other, Koga would drop Ayame in an instant.

Even Naraku had a date. Kanna. Kanna was a quiet girl. Her pale hair and white dress contrasted Naraku's dark countenance nicely.

Speaking of Kanna. I quickly scanned the dance floor, trying to pinpoint Kanna's older sister, Kagura.

There. She and Kikyo, her best friend, were dancing in the center of a circle of young men. Their sensual movements keeping their male audience enthralled.

I sighed with relief. Lately that witch had taken to hounding me like a fox, which was odd seeing as I was a _dog_ demon.

She spotted me beyond her audience and winked, I had a feeling that she would be searching for me later. Great. That was all I needed.

I was just about to leave when my eyes roamed over a group of girls standing at the edge of the dance floor, the Wall Flowers.

I did a double take.

One girl stood apart from the group, she looked like she regretted comming to the dance.

Her long ebony hair was pulled back loosely, little wisps that had fallen free of the rest to frame her round face. Her dark eyes kept glancing around the room nervously, and she kept biting her lower lip. She wore a pale yellow dress that swept down to her knees, the soft fabric hugged her curves in all the right places. Small delicate feet were caught in the straps of velvety black sandals.

My eyes slowly traveled back up her body to her face. She caught me looking at her and blushed, I sent her a devilish smile and she looked away, her blush deepening.

I'd seen her in the school before, but I had never spoken to her. I didn't even know her name.

She glanced up again, but when she realized I was still looking her way she lowered her gaze quickly.

She was very shy. This might be more of a challenge than I thought.

My mind was made up, and I slowly made my way to where she was standing.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights, as she realized I was coming towards her. I couldn't let her slip away from me, but I didn't want to frighten her off either.

I was soon standing in front of the goddess and she was forced to look up at me. I smiled at her charmingly and held out my hand to her "Would you care to honor me with a dance" I asked softly. A little charm never hurt anyone.

She hesitantly placed her hand in mine. It was so small! She smiled at me slightly, she was nervous, and I'll admit it, so was I.

My heart sped up as I led her onto the dance floor. I didn't want to waste any time by leading her in very far, besides I was still afraid she'd change her mind about the dance and run off.

I stopped and drew her in close to my body and felt my heart skip a beat. She was so small, I felt like I might break her if I wasn't careful. I held her gently, but firmly.

She didn't try to look at me, I'm not sure if it was because I'm so tall, or if she was just shy of looking at me, especially in the eye.

"What's your name?" I asked her, finally getting her to look at me.

"Rin." Her voice was soft, like the rest of her.

I smiled "do you have a date tonight" Stupid question! I could have hit myself for asking such a dumb question, but it was too late now. No taking it back. Besides, I really did want to know.

She looked away again and shook her head.

I smiled to myself, that was just the answer I was looking for.

I spun her out then drew her back in, closer this time. My pulse sped up at her close proximity. Her sweet scent assailed my senses, leaving me heady.

"Would you mind if I took you home" I asked, she glance up at me, searchingly. Perhaps she was looking for a hint of teasing, or trickery on my part. But I was dead serious.

She finally inclined her head slightly "I'd like that."

I couldn't help but grin down at her, and she smiled back.

Suddenly she was torn from my arms and pushed back a few paces. she looked startled, but not afraid.

I looked sternly in the direction of the girl had interrupted us. It was Kagura. But she wasn't looking at me, her cold glare was focused solely on Rin's slight form. "Stay away from Sesshomaru b" Kagura said in a voice that matched her icy stare.

Rin glanced at me, and then back to Kagura. Surprisingly she didn't back down. "I didn't know he was your boyfriend." I was about to deny that little line, but she beat me too it "I thought he was single. After all, if he had come with someone else I hardly believe he would ask to take me home."

Kagura fumed, but couldn't come up with a plausible lie . She glanced up at me, then stormed off to find Kikyo.

I looked at Rin, but she refused to meet my gaze. I could tell she was ready to flee at a moments notice.

I wasn't about to let her get away from me. I placed two fingers under her chin and turned her face up to meet mine, forcing her to look at me. "Thanks."

She smiled back at me. "I'm getting a little thirsty."

"Me too." I agreed with a quirk of my lips.

We went out into the hall to find a water fountain, because there were no refreshments at the dance.

The hallway was dark, and deserted with the exception of us. We walked in silence, the music echoing through the halls.

"I don't really want to go back to the dance." I told her when we had both finished drinking. "Would you like to join me for a walk outside?"

she looked hesitant, and even started to shake her head, but she stopped abruptly and looked up at me "I'd like that." She smiled and allowed me to take her hand and lead her outside.

The night was cool and clear, with stars winking above us like small fires, the moon watched us lending it's magical light to the already enchanting night. Giving Rin an almost angelic appearance.

I saw a garden off to our right and pulled her in that direction.

I released her hand to clip off a rose with my claws. I straightened and approached her again "For you, my Sweet."

She flushed but accepted the proffered gift. Careful not to prick herself on one of the thorns, she delicately held it to her face, drinking in it's enticing scent.

She looked up at me with a bright smile "It's beautiful."

I don't know why I did it, but I reached out and dragged her close to me, leaning down next to her ear I whispered "I want to kiss you Rin. I need to kiss you."

I lifted my head, looking her in the eyes. She made no move to stop me as I bent down and met her lips in a chase kiss. I meant it to end there, but when she responded by leaning into me, I couldn't let it stop.

I deepened the kiss, opening my mouth to caress the soft flesh of her lips with my tongue. She parted them slightly, as though she was unsure.

I gently pressed through them to delve into the sweet depths of her mouth. My arms twined around her, my hands splayed out across her back, drawing her closer. Her arms snaked up to encircle my neck, her fingers tangling themselves in my long hair.

A moment later she joined me, her tongue moving hesitantly against mine. She lightly flicked her tongue over my fanged and I couldn't help but to shiver of delight.

She pressed closer to me, molding her body to mine. Reluctantly, I drew away for much needed air. I refused to relinquish the feel of her soft body against mine, and leaned down to rest my forehead against hers.

"That was an amazing first kiss." She said breathlessly.

I stared at her a moment before I was able to piece together her words "That was your first" I asked, slightly shocked. She nodded and I groaned "I'm sorry, Rin, I should have asked."

She smiled at me in slight amusement. "But you did." She reminded me, then she blushed and looked down at my chest "Besides, I've wanted you to do that for a long time."

"How long" I asked, bemused.

"Um...since two years ago." She admitted still not meeting my gaze.

"You've wanted me to..." Suddenly it all made sense, and I forced her to look at me before I continued "You've liked me for two years" I couldn't believe it, how could I not have known?

She nodded, staring me in the eyes like she was under a spell. "I know, it's silly." She said, finally looking away, blushing in embarrassment.

"No" I said, lifting her face again "No. It's not silly." I gazed deeply into her eyes, willing her to believe me. "I'm just sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

I kissed her lightly "Because I like you too. I just wish I had met you sooner. My sweet, will you ever be able to forgive me for being so nearsighted"

She giggled and rested her head against my chest, next to her hand that was placed over my heart "Forgiven."

* * *

**_Okay, I hope to get a few more reviews for this. The sequel should be out soon, it will be entitled Mr. Popular, please keep an eyeout for it! _**

**_Review!_**


End file.
